DarkClan
DarkClan... as you may remember in Dark River, Lionblaze and Heathertail (at the time, Lionpaw and Heatherpaw), while playing in the underground tunnels previously used by The Ancients, they created DarkClan, their own imaginary Clan. This clan has regular pelt colors, and no magic powers, due to the fact that lionblaze and Heathertail had Normal pelt colors. News Hi, Maple has let me be leader of DarkClan, just to say that, to clear up any confusion, so Tacobell IS NOT deputy. Jellomello will take her place. So for any join requests, plese ask me, --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 18:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ATTENTION Everybody, there is a DarkClan Clean-out going on. DarkClan is rarley ever roleplayed, either in thier camp, or on the IRC channel. I'm going to be putting most cats up for adoption. To save your cats, go HERE. You can only save 3 of your cats, because a lot of users have 7 or 8 cats, and never roleplay 5-6 of them. Thanks for your cooperation - --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 14:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances Leader: Hornstar' - '''a red tom with a big smile, dark green eyes, flames on his tail tip, back, and underside, black paws, horns, a black triangle below his smile, and V shaped Markings above his eyes. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker. ''Apprentice: Winterpaw Deputy: Jellomello - a green tom with soft fur. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Apprentice: Blackpaw Medicine Cat: Cloudsplash - Brown and white she-cat with darker patches and green eyes. Roleplayed by Fawnstorm. Warriors: Tacobell - tan she-cat with green, brown, and yellow underbelly; looks like a taco from underneath. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Loveshine - pinkish she-cat with a darker heart-shaped mark on her shoulder and dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm. Peanutbutter - golden brown she-cat. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Nutellatoast- pale brown she-cat with ginger legs and a brown back. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Apprentice: Trainpaw Pizzaslice - tan she-cat with red spots and mushroom markings. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Flowerpetal - brown she-cat with flower markings. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Apprentice: Springpaw Doodlepencil- a yellow tom with a pink tail, silver paws, a tan head, and black ears.Roleplayed by Moon. Apprentice: Autumnpaw Sharkteeth - a gray tom with a silver underbelly and muzzle, surprisingly large fangs, and burgundy eyes.Roleplayed By Nightwhisker. Mintbar - A teal she-cat with mint green markings on her muzzle, chest, forhead, paws and underbelly. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Cloudsplash - a creamy-brown tabby she-cat with a white splash on her tail and blue eyes.Roleplayed by Fawnstorm. Goldenpath is a golden she-cat with yellow spots along her back.RPd by AsHcLaW 01:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Ninjafang - A black she-cat with black eyes and a brown face. Roleplayed by Mossstar Apprentices: Trainpaw - White she-cat with train track markings and brown eyes. Roleplayed by Mossstar101. Winterpaw - blue she-cat with white snowflake patterns all over. Rolplayed by Leafpool123. Autumnpaw - fall coloured tom with leaf patterns all over. Rolplayed by Leafpool123. Springpaw - green she-cat with multi-colour flower patterns all over. Rolplayed by Leafpool123. Bonepaw - a black tom with white stripes all over him, like bones, claw markings on his feet, a skull shaped white patch on his face, and now shining amber eyes. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker. Happymealpaw - A black she-cat with yellow Ms all over her fur. RPed by Mossstar101. Windpaw - white she cat with beautiful blue eyes that can stare at you and make you tell anything she wants to know. Role played by Moon. Queens: Kits: Elders: Chat Happymealpaw: *stretches* When are we gonna train? Rainbowheart: -shrugs- I haven't seen Tacobell in awhile. Maybe you would like to meet our new med. cat apprentice? Strawberrypaw: Hi. -dips head- (Hey, it's me, Swifty, can I join as a Warrior named Pizzaslice? She's a tan she-cat with red spots and mushroom markings.) (I want to join to!!!!!!! Flowerpetal:. thanks! Echo) Swiftbreeze-*yawns* Pizzaslice: -rushes in- BADGERS! (I'm Leafpool123. Can I join as a she-cat named Cupcake? She is pink with milti-colour spots and yellow paws and underbelly.) Yuckyfur: (licking self) Icecreamsundae: Eeeww! (covers kits eyes) Seasonsfur's kits: HI! Can we play something? Seasonsfue: Sometimes, kits are such a paw-ful, right Icecreamsundae? (Yuckyfur, Oldgeezer, and Thickhead? That's a bit mean) (thats what i said on Crystal's talk page) Doodlepencil grinned at Seasonsfur's kits. "Well, hello there! Let's play hide and seek!" he purred. Seasonsfur's kits: YAY!!!! *Winterkit hides in the dirtplace with Springkit. Other two run to a random rock and hide in a crevace of it* "Hello Doodlepencil." Flowerpetal meowed softly, a warm gaze in her eyes as she looked at the kits. Springkit: Play with us, Flowerpetal! "I wish i could but i have to go hunting." Flowerpetal meowed. Can we come hunting with you?*all the kits skamper out of thier hiding places* Seasonsfur: little ones, you can go and watch, but don't get in the way. It's food the will feed the clan well.Flowerpetal, they not the kind that get into trouble. Do you mind? Goldenpath:Please can I join your clan?(rp by AsHcLaW 01:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC)?) I'd like to either be a med cat or a warrior. Tacobell: Sure, Goldenpath! Goldenpath:Thanks,i'm going hunting! Songkit: Please! Pretty please. I want to watch! Please Flowerpetal! *looks at Flowerpetal with big round eyes* Musickit: *pads up to sister's side* Yes! Please! "Ok. Come on kits!" Flowerpetal meows. Musickit and Songkit: Yay!!! Gleekit and Showkit bounce after them. *all four of Seasonsfur's kits come scampering along* (Is it possible to join DarkClan as a queen, or are you too full? I can roleplay a kit, if needed.--Quailflight 11:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Winterkit:me, and my littermates are old enough to be apprentices!(I want their names to be Wintersnow, Aytumnleaves, Summersun, and Springflowers.) (Can I join as Trainkit? Warrior name is Traintracks (btw I'm mossstar101)) Links The Forest of Light The Tunnels Category:Clans